First Chance At A Second Impression
by hellsespada1
Summary: If Nanoha revealed her relationship to her brother, it would probably turn out like this, wouldn't it?


**A/N: Ok so I kinda lied the other day. I had **_**this**_** and three other things underway. This one was so close to completion that I decided to wrap it up first. It was supposed to be serious and kinda heart-warming until my friend pitched me ideas to make it a full blown comedy. So it is. I had a particular amount of fun with it too. Like the title.**

**Disclaimer: I forgot this last time. Gods I'm out of practice. On behalf of Too Beautiful and this story here, I do not own any part of MGLN.**

* * *

A young man sat at his desk, hunched over and scribbling away on a piece of paper, unaware of the girl sneaking up behind him. She had made no noise as she slipped into the room and now, with arms folded behind her back and head tilted to the side, she leaned over his shoulder and spoke:

"Watcha doin, Kyouya?"

He jumped visibly in his chair and began clawing to cover up the papers on his desk. "Shinobu?! Nothing! I'm not doing anything! I was just... just...!"

He craned his neck to the side and saw the brunette with her long blonde ponytail swinging at her side, an inquisitive look of surprise on her face. She had jumped back a ways when he shot up in his seat.

"Oh, Nanoha! It's just you."

"Yeah. Just me." She replied with a nod.

"N-no! I don't mean _just_ you!"

"You don't hafta do that, Nii-san. I know what you meant. So, I take it you're expecting her?"

"Huh? Ah, yeah. Not quite yet though. That's why you startled me. I thought Miyuki let her in or something." By now he had stretched back up and spun around in his chair, watching his little sister take a seat on the edge of his bed.

"Something you're trying to hide?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just until it's done." Kyouya nodded. "I'm finishing up a card for... well our anniversary is coming up so I got her... a gift... kinda..." He turned red and scratched at his hair in embarrassment.

"Nyahaha! Geez, Kyouya! Four years and you still can't be honest?" She wore a brilliant smile and prodded at him affectionately.

"Oh shut up..." He mumbled, but smiled back. "Anyway, what brings you here, Nanoha? I'm not saying we're not still close, but you don't usually come looking for me like this. Something on your mind?"

He leaned forward onto his knees and clasped his hands together, watching the girl who had begun staring absently off at the wall. "You're lucky to have her, you know? Shinobu is a beautiful and talented woman."

"Yeah, she sure is..." He agreed with a thoughtful smile.

"How did you do it?" The brunette asked suddenly.

"Hmm? Do what?"

"With Mom and Dad, how did you... well, I guess they already knew her, but how did...?

"How did I introduce her... as my girlfriend?" He spoke slowly.

She met his eyes again and nodded.

"Well... I never really think about it much." He kicked back in his chair and folded his hands behind his head. "I guess you weren't here, were you? I just kinda... brought her home. She even baked something." He chuckled. "I kept reminding her that we own a bakery, but she insisted and of course Mom and Dad were thrilled by it. Cookies I think she made. Uh... why the sudden curiosity?"

Nanoha gave him a small smile, but she didn't answer.

"Are you hiding something, sis?" He laughed, watching her ever widening smile. "Come on, out with it! Did you find someone?"

"Oh, I dunno..." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"So that's how it is..." He stood from his desk chair and strode over to her.

"Kyouya?"

Immediately he lunged and began tickling her sides as she rolled back onto the bed. "Are you gonna talk? Huh?"

"Hey! S-stop that! Hahaha! No! I'm in high school, Kyouya! You can't just...! Nyahahaha! Stop it!" She wiggled and thrashed about, but he wouldn't let up. "Ok! I-I'll talk! Just stop, Nii-san!"

He laughed and sat down next to her to receive a jab in the side. "I should shoot you for that..." She grumbled, but he gave her a playful nudge and she smiled again.

"Yes! I found someone, and... we made it official." The pony-tailed girl blushed.

"That's fantastic!" He shouted, wrapping her in a hug. "My little sister is so grown up! So what's he like?"

"Weeeeeell..."

"Let me guess; tall and strong like your brother?" He made silly muscular poses as he said it, making Nanoha giggle.

"Not _exactly_ like you..."

"Wise and skillful like Dad?"

"Umm... in a way, yes."

"Maybe he's even got a gentle nature like Mom."

"Definitely sweet and gentle." She nodded.

Kyouya ran a hand through his hair again. "Sweet and gentle, possibly wise and strong as well. Good looking, I'm assuming?"

"Oh yes. _Very_ good looking." She swooned.

"Heh, where'd you ever find such a super man? You didn't make him up, did you?" He teased with a nudge.

"Umm... not me personally."

He sat silently a moment. "I'm not sure how to take that." Kyouya admitted.

Nanoha nodded several times. "It's kinda complicated... I guess I haven't really explained my whole life before, have I?"

"Ha! No I'm sorry, it's not you it's just... I never would have imagined that my sweet little sister would wind up having a whole second life to divulge. Here we are 7 years later and it still fascinates me. Magic, other planets, the TSAB, and Fate of course."

"What about Fate-chan?" She asked, getting a little more tense.

"Well I guess... I'm glad you two found each other, you know? I realise how lonely you were as a child and I'm glad you made a friend that you have so much in common with. You both had it really rough, huh?" He stared at the ground, his eyes not really seeing it, and Nanoha listened attentively to her brother's pent up thoughts. "What with that whole clone thing and her crazy mother. I honestly try not to think about it. The way you described everything seemed so... real. But it all worked out in the end. She's become a beautiful young woman. You both have." He grinned at his blushing sister and tousled the top of her hair. "I think you were a really good influence on her too. She stands tall and proud, strong, fair as any girl could hope to be. The sweetest girl you've ever met, but also cold and calculating; always one to think first. She's basically you without the reckless abandon!" The raven haired boy laughed a good deal at this.

"Hey! I can't help if that's just who I am!" Nanoha puffed her cheeks indignantly and nudged him again.

"Of course, of course! You're perfect as you are sis, but I do hope some of her caution rubs off on you. You sure know how to pick amazing friends, Nanoha."

"Yeah..." There was a reddish tinge below the girl's sapphire eyes. "She sure is amazing..."

Kyouya's smile slowly faded into a pensive line, thoughts reeling and gears clicking into place. "Say, Nanoha? Why did you come see me?" He questioned, returning to his desk chair.

"Because you have experience bringing girls home." Was her answer.

"But Miyuki has had a few boyfriends we've met. You could have easily talked to her about this."

She looked him straight in the eyes. "But Kyouya is the one who has experience bringing girls home."

Silence for a moment, then suddenly; "Do you believe in destiny?"

"I think I just might." Nanoha answered without ever looking surprised.

"Hmm... has the 'met your fate' irony ever occurred to you?"

She smirked. "It hasn't gone unnoticed."

He nodded thoughtfully several times. "Well..."

"Well? Is that it?! I have a _girlfriend_! Say _something_!"

"I'm so happy for you, sis! Come here and give your big brother a hug!"

He quickly rose and pulled her straight off the bed, hugging her tightly and laughing all the while.

"Wha?! You... you're not mad at all?! But _I'm_ a girl! I'm a _lesbian_, Kyouya! Shouldn't you be yelling, or scolding me, or...!"

He pressed a finger to her lips to silence her and locked his deep, brown eyes with her shimmering, sapphire orbs. "Nanoha. Do you love her?"

Her eyes began to water. "...yes. Yes Nii-san, I love her. Gods I've been in love with her ever since we first met!"

"Then tell me how I could possibly be upset when you're so happy? I love you, Nanoha. No matter who _you_ love."

He held her tightly again as she began to sob into his shoulder, overcome with happiness. "Thank you, Nii-san. Thank you so much!"

"You don't need to thank me, sis. You don't need my approval, but you most certainly have it." She began wiping her tears as they pulled apart and nodded firmly. "So, is there anything else?"

Nanoha was distant for a moment before she registered his question. "Ah, yes! There's one more thing I'd like to do."

At that moment, there was a knock at the door. "Hmm? I'm getting all kinds of visitors today."

Upon opening the door, Kyouya was greeted with another familiar face. "Sorry for the intrusion." She offered with a slight bow.

The raven haired man chuckled as he gestured for her to enter and closed the door behind. "Not at all. We were just talking about you. Nanoha?"

"Unh." She took the blond's hand once they stood side by side. "Kyouya? This is my girlfriend Fate-chan."

"Pleased to meet you." Fate extended her free hand with a giggle.

"The pleasure's all mine." Kyouya returned her gesture before pulling the two of them into a tight hug, all three of them laughing.

"Well?! Don't keep me in the dark!" He fell heavily back into his desk chair and eyed the two girls as they sat down together. "When? Where? Who? How long has this been official?"

"Umm... do you remember a few weeks ago when she spent the night?" Nanoha asked.

"Yeah... yeah and you two barely spoke at dinner. I thought something must have been wrong, but I wasn't about to get in the middle of it."

Nanoha looked off into space again. "Yeah, that was my fault. I kinda... sprung it on her that day."

"As tactless as ever." Kyouya shook his head, but a grin stretched across his face and Nanoha pouted when Fate began to giggle as well.

"Well excuuuuuse me!" She stuck out her tongue, but it was quickly seized by Fate's lips and brought into a rather unexpected kiss. It was over in just a moment, but it was enough to throw Nanoha's senses out of whack. "F-Fate-chan! Kyouya's right here!" Her cheeks became as ruby red as her girlfriend's eyes.

Kyouya, looking on with raised eyebrows, folded his arms and nodded once, twice. "Yeah. You two were made for each other."

"You think so?" Fate asked with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Oh absolutely!" Kyouya nodded. "Say... you guys haven't, uh..." He began making a lewd gesture with his hands until it occurred to him that it wouldn't apply to two girls.

"Of course we haven't! Transformation magic like that is very tricky you see." The brunette answered with a completely straight face.

"Oh, I see... wait, what?"

When her blond counterpart elbowed her in the ribs, Nanoha changed her tune. "Err rather... Kyouya you perv! We've kissed a little is all..."

He was about to doubt them before he shook his head clear. "Yeah, sure. It's not my business anyway, even though you've clearly done more than that..." He mumbled under his breath.

"Ok, I changed my mind! I am gonna shoot you!" Nanoha reached for Raising Heart around her neck, and Fate in turn reached for Nanoha's hand.

"Wait, Nanoha! You can't just shoot him!"

"Why not?!" The aerial mage demanded. "It's non-lethal!"

"Because you can't just shoot a family member!"

"I shot your mother." She answered flatly.

"Well... she was...!"

"And I shot you." Kyouya had begun looking back and forth as they spoke.

"I'm not really your family though..."

"Eh?! You don't wanna be my wife, Fate-chan?!"

"No, I...! It's not that I don't... Wait! You're missing the point!"

"What _is_ the point?!"

"YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO BE ABLE TO SOLVE SOMETHING BY SHOOTING A FAMILY MEMBER!" Fate yelled at her stubborn girlfriend and once everything was silent, an eerie chill swept through the room.

"I... I have the strangest feeling that you're wrong about that..."

Kyouya picked this moment to chime in, eager to move to a topic that didn't center on him and giant lasers. "Annnnnnnyway!" The two girls broke their staring match to turn towards the man again. "Um... what you said earlier... about Shinobu being beautiful?"

Fate piped in at that. "Oh, Suzuka's sister? She _is_ really beautiful."

Nanoha nodded before looking back at her slightly whitening brother and giving him a simple shrug. "She's like a sister to me, that's all. Geez, Nii-chan. It's not like we're gonna steal her from you or anything."

"Eh?! What makes you think that would even happen!?" He reeled.

Fate just giggled at that. "Oh right, like you could compete with us!" She teased and the two girls leaned together to stick their tongues out at him.

Kyouya rubbed at his dark brunette locks in defeat, not really sure of a good comeback for that. "You really are two of a kind." He chuckled.

"I just hope your parents think so too..." Fate turned a little more stoic and Nanoha along with her.

"Listen Fate, our parents love you. You two have nothing to worry about. I know they'll understand and accept whoever you want to be with."

"Thanks, Nii-san." Nanoha managed another smile as she stood up tall. "I guess it's almost time then. Let's go, Fate-chan. Dinner's going to be interesting one way or another."

"Are you nervous?" Kyouya asked her.

"I use shooting magic in aerial combat. You think this would make me nervous?"

"Terrified?"

"Absolutely." Was her response, but feeling Fate's hand slip into her own gave her courage, knowing that they would face it together. As they walked out the door, she turned back to her brother. "Are you coming?"

"In just a minute. I hafta finish with this." She nodded and shut the door.

Kyouya sighed aloud, still shaking his head and chuckling as he produced his phone from his pocket and punched in a number. He kicked his feet up onto his desk and folded one arm behind his head as he listened to the rings before;

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Kyouya. Looks like it worked."

"Heh. I guess that's it then."

"Will you tell her?"

"Are you kidding? You know Hayate. It'll go straight to her head."

"Well, looks like I hafta get to dinner for an announcement."

"Yeah. Thanks again for your help."

"Anything for Nanoha. Take care Yuuno."

"You too."

The man clapped his phone closed and waltzed towards the door, whistling along the way.

Bonus Scene:

On a different day in the same place...

"Hey Nii-san, whatcha doin?"

"Oh, Nanoha." Kyouya answered turning from his desk. "Just some homework for grad school. Gee, last time you came to talk to me like this was... Um, you don't have two girlfriends this time, do you?"

She smacked him over the top of the head without saying a word.

"Right, sorry. So, what can I do for you?"

"Um, well..." She grabbed one of her arms with the other behind her back and stared at the spot where she was twisting her foot on the floor. "Fate-chan's 17th birthday is coming up and I wondered if you had any ideas on how I could make it... special."

The man rapped his fingers against his desk top several times. "Special? You mean like..._ that_?"

The pony-tailed brunette nodded without speaking.

Kyouya clapped his hands together in excitement. "Now that is hot. I will do my utmost! Lesbian birthday. Let me see, let... me... see..." He sat and pondered the situation for several minutes before he quickly opened his mouth with a finger thrust in the air, but then quickly closed it again. It happened multiple times as if he thought better of speaking each time.

"What? What is it?!" She asked eagerly.

"Ok, but you hafta promise you won't shoot me!"

Nanoha giggled and raised her right hand. "I promise. Now tell me!"

"Ok... you could get a _giant_ red ribbon...!"

* * *

**A/N: Bonus points if you caught every stupid joke and reference to my other works. I'm sure that eventually there'll be a web of connections linking everything in my own personal Nanoverse. Which, coincidentally, has two sides. Side A as you see here, and side B… that I'll explain in another story. Coming up we have more futa Fate and a threesome for another show entirely. Not necessarily in that order. Till next time.**


End file.
